


Underneath The Christmas Tree

by articcat621



Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione treats Sirius to the perfect Christmas surprise.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: A Very Potter Advent Calendar





	Underneath The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my beta for her assistance with this fic. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of fluff and smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Morning, love,” Sirius said, yawning as he stretched. Rolling over, he frowned when he realised the space next to him was empty. “Kitten?” It was only seven in the morning, earlier than the two of them usually woke. 

“In here!” Hermione called, her voice shaking slightly, and Sirius frowned again. It was Christmas morning, what in Merlin's name did Hermione have to be nervous about? He pulled himself out of the warmth of their bed with a groan to go look for his love.

“Hermione, are you oh-” Sirius froze once he entered the living room. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the scene before him. 

Hermione was knelt in front of their Christmas tree - wearing nothing. She was completely nude. Sirius’s mouth watered just looking at her. His eyes roamed her body as he drank the sight of her in, and he grinned when he saw the Santa hat perched on top of her wild curls.

“Happy Christmas, Sirius,” Hermione whispered, trying to sound confident and sexy, but the slight shake in her voice showed her nervousness. This was completely outside of Hermione’s comfort zone, and that alone turned him on even more. He loved to see that she was growing more confident as their relationship progressed.

“Happy Christmas, love,” Sirius said, grinning as he as he walked over to her and joined her on the floor. He leaned back, taking in the sight of her fully again. He wanted to pounce on her, but he waited, knowing that his patience would pay off. “And what did I get for Christmas this year?” He played coy, enjoying the way she blushed under his gaze.

“Me,” Hermione said before she launched herself at him. Sirius caught her under her thighs when she wrapped her legs around Sirius’s waist and her arms around his neck as she straddled him. He pulled her close to him, groaning as his hands roamed her bare skin. 

“Oh? Got all pretty for me, kitten?” Sirius murmured, nipping at the skin just under Hermione’s ear, just as he knew she liked it. He gripped her thighs as he kissed her neck. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as he continued his ministrations.

“I guess I should have worn a bow instead of the Santa hat… Since I’m your present and all,” Hermione said, groaning as he kissed her neck teasingly. “Thought that hat was cuter.” 

“Merlin, love, you’re gonna kill me.” Sirius groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist. He turned her in his lap so that she was now leaning against his chest. He gripped her hips from behind, his breath hot against Hermione’s neck. “So fucking pretty,” he growled as his hands slid down her sides.

“Really?” Hermione moaned, leaning into him as he started to trail kisses down her neck. She wriggled in his lap.

“Mhm, my pretty little kitten.” Sirius pulled Hermione in closer by her hips, pressing his growing erection against her arse. “So when do I get to open my present?” He nipped at her ear teasingly. 

“Now,” Hermione purred, turning around so she could gently push Sirius down onto the floor in front of the fireplace. She pulled Sirius’s pants down, grinning when she saw how hard his cock was. 

“Hermione,” Sirius groaned as Hermione stroked his cock a few times. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment all morning,” Hermione said, blushing. "Couldn't get the thought of riding you in front of the fire out of mind."

“Shite, Kitten,” Sirius groaned at the mental image of Hermione waking up early to prepare to give him his ‘gift.’ “Did you touch yourself?” When she nodded, he groaned. 

Hermione straddled Sirius again, taking hold of his cock and positioning herself so she could sink down on him. “Gods,” she whimpered when she finally had him all the way in. Her nails dug into Sirius’s chest as she ground against him, enjoying the feeling of Sirius filling her up.

“Fuck, Hermione, move.” Sirius groaned, his grip on her hips near bruising as he fought to not just thrust up into Hermione. He wanted her to enjoy this just as much as he was. She felt amazing, and the look of bliss on her face suggested that she was enjoying it just as much.

“Yesss,” Hermione moaned. Using Sirius’s chest as leverage, she slowly lifted herself up before impaling herself back onto Sirius’s hard cock, pretty little noises falling from her lips every time she came back down.

“Sirius, Sirius,” she chanted as she slowly increased her rhythm, releasing a loud moan when Sirius’s cock brushed that sweet spot inside her. “I’m going to come,” she moaned. 

“Kitten, shit, not gonna last,” Sirius groaned, meeting Hermione’s thrusts half-way and moving one hand from Hermione’s hip to stroke her clit in time with their thrusts.

“Sirius!” Hermione cried out moments later as she came undone. She rode him with fervour as her orgasm washed over her. Sirius followed her into bliss minutes later, thrusting up erratically into Hermione before coming deep inside her with a groan.

“Happy Christmas,” Hermione panted as she tried to catch her breath after Sirius pulled out. She smiled at him. Sirius smiled fondly back at her. Reaching up, he fixed Hermione’s skewed Santa hat, so it sat upon her head correctly. “I hope you liked your present.” She bit her lower lip as she looked at him.

“Loved it, kitten,” Sirius said, pulling Hermione down for a kiss before rolling them over onto their sides. He kissed her tenderly. "And I love you."

“I’m glad,” she murmured, snuggling closer against his side."Love you, Sirius."

“How about a nap, then we can get cleaned up, and you can open my present to you, yeah?” Sirius mumbled, already half-asleep. “You did wake me up early.”

Hermione simply nodded against Sirius’s chest, pressing a kiss to his throat before falling asleep in his arms. The fire roared, warming them as they laid in bliss. 

It was truly a happy Christmas, indeed.


End file.
